Five Nights in Hell
by Operation Zero
Summary: The Winchester boys have been through hell and back (literally), but how well will they fare against a small army of rogue, blood thirsty animatronics? It's up to Sam and Dean to survive five nights moonlighting as night guards at Freddy Fazbear's, and crack the mystery behind this haunted pizzeria.


**A/N:** Hey guys, Zero here! So, this is an idea I've been working on for nearly a year, and it's finally beginning to take off! (Though to be perfectly honest, I'm not crazy about how the first chapter turned out. Rest assured that the second chapter will be much longer and MUCH better! I've already got it halfway completed). Welcome to Supernatural meets Five Nights at Freddy's!

If you have a moment, feel free to stop by my page and take a look at some of my other works! I have plans to update (almost) all of the fics I have going very, very soon!

 **Synopsis:** The Winchester boys have been through hell and back (literally), but how well will they fare against a small army of rogue, blood thirsty animatronics? It's up to Sam and Dean to survive five nights moonlighting as night guards at Freddy Fazbear's, and crack the mystery behind this haunted pizzeria.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Supernatural or its characters, nor do I own Five Nights at Freddy's or its characters. The only characters I actually own are Damien and Carly (though they're only involved for the first few chapters).

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Five Nights in Hell**

 **Chapter 1: Highway to Hell**

"Come on, babe. It'll be fun, I swear."

The faint sound of tennis shoes hitting the fresh rain soaked pavement filled the air around the two teenagers making their way through the damp night.

"Damien, I don't know," the girl said, clinging to her boyfriend's arm as a wave of apprehension washed over her. "Can't we just go see a movie or something?" she asked, frowning at the bright eyed male beside her. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend our date night."

The boy, Damien, sighed and raked a hand through his retro blue hair. "Look, Carly, the way I see it we could go see yet another boring, predictable movie, or," he said, motioning towards the hauntingly dilapidated building that stood several feet away, "we could star in our own little horror movie for an hour."

The blonde girl hesitantly turned her attention towards the famed pizzeria that had been the subject of her boyfriend's excitement all evening. "Yeah, because walking through a haunted restaurant at night by ourselves sounds like the perfect idea for a date," Carly mumbled under her breath, sarcasm dripping heavily from her words so as to make her annoyance quite clear.

Damien simply rolled his eyes, pressing on towards the abandoned building. As he moved forward to the creepy place, Carly found herself staring absentmindedly at the broken neon sign that hung loosely above the doorway, the sign that read 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.'

"You know, my dad used to tell me stories about this place," Carly said with a trace of a reminiscent smile toying at her mouth. "Stories from when he was a kid. It used to be everyone's favorite hangout spot." She turned to look at Damien who had stopped dead in front of the double doors that led to the inside.

"Carly," Damien said, turning to look at her over his shoulder. "You've heard the ghost stories about this place right?" When Carly shook her head, Damien continued. "Apparently they had to shut the place down after some kids were murdered by a creep in a Fazbear suit." He shrugged as if the stories told about the pizzeria were just that, silly stories. "People say that the spirit of the kids haunt the animatronics inside. Anyone who dares to go inside gets stuffed inside of one of those Fazbear suits and never walks back out."

Displeased by her boyfriend's ghost story, Carly punched Damien in the shoulder and turned her gaze to the opposite side of the street. "This place is giving me the creeps and we're not even inside yet," she said, shivering lightly.

"Babe, come on," Damien said, sighing as he laid a gentle hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "They're just a bunch of made up ghost stories. You don't actually believe that crap, do you?" he asked. Carly shook her head, though the fear in her eyes could have easily given her away. "Good. So," Damien began, reaching for the rusted handle on one of the double doors. "You coming or what?"

"Is it just me or does it feel like we're not alone in here?" Carly complained once they were inside, chills running up and down her spine.

"No, it's definitely not just you," Damien said as a shudder tore through him. "Oh god. Carly, you have to come look at this." He stopped in front of a run-down stage upon which three figures stood limply. As the couple inched closer to the stage, they saw that the figures in question were in fact three animatronics with dirty, matted fur that emanated a horrible stench.

"Are those what I think they are?" Carly asked as her eyes widened.

"It sure as hell looks like it," Damien said with a small nod.

This time, Carly was the one to shudder. "It's so weird. My dad has this old picture of him and some of his friends standing with these guys." Shivering, Carly took a giant step backwards and away from the stage. "They looked a lot less threatening in the picture." Carly turned to scope out the back of the restaurant to make sure that there was nothing sneaking around behind them as an air of paranoia began to set in. When she turned back to the stage, she felt her eyes widen in shock.

"Damien!" She hissed at the boy who was now accompanying the animatronics on the stage. "Get down! That thing can't be stable! It could collapse at any moment," she said, practically begging him to leave the fragile wooden stage and it's spooky inhabitants alone.

"Oh come on, Carly, ease up," Damien hissed back, his annoyance apparent. "They're not real. They don't bite." As if needing to prove a point to the scared girl, Damien moved to stand directly next to one of the animatronics and carefully positioned his head inside of its mouth. "See? I told you they don't-"

There was a sudden sickening crunch as the mouth of the animatronic clamped down on Damien's head, it's eyes (or what was left of them) glowing red.

"Damien!" Carly shrieked, paralyzed by fear and forced to watch as her boyfriend struggled helplessly against the animatronic's vice grip. Gargling noises rang out through the empty pizzeria as Damien tried desperately to speak, to yell at his girlfriend to run while she could. As if hearing him through the fur and the blood, Carly turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could out of the pizzeria and onto the street.

"Someone! Anyone! Help!"


End file.
